Would You Do It?
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: X23, a.k.a Laura, is wanted back at Hydra. "A thought drifted into my mind just before my body hit the ground with a sickening splat: If killing yourself was the only way out of Hell, would you do it?"
1. Taken

**AN~ Read on. Ith.**

I was hanging over a seemingly bottomless pit. That wasn't what scared me. It was the fact that it was only me hanging on to it. I had no harness, no rope tying me to the rope I was hanging on to. Nothing. I felt adrenalin pump through my veins as one of my hands slipped off the rope that was holding me above the never ending abyss. I held on to the rope with everything I had, trying to stay suspended above the dark pit.

I failed.

I screamed as my other hand slipped off the rope, sending me down into the black hole. A thought drifted into my mind just before my body hit the ground with a sickening splat:

_If killing yourself was the only way out of Hell, would you do it?_

I woke up, screaming in a pain that was so real a few seconds ago. I heard a loud boom of thunder as the lightning storm raged on outside. My whole body shook as I white knuckled the thin sheets that covered my twin sized bed. I knew, just knew, that in a few seconds someone would come bursting through that door and demand-

"Are you Okay?" it was logan. It just _had_ to be Logan. He looked like he was pulled out of his own nightmare, his skin looked white and pasty, with sweat running down his forehead. All six of his adamantium claws were out, ready to maul anyone within close proximity.

"I'm fine." I barely whispered as the rest of the whole frickin' X-Men came pouring into my slightly large room.

"Whats going on?" "What happened?" "Why was there screaming?" was the gist of the scattered words from my teammates mouths, giving me one large headache. Professor came in last, calmly splitting the crowd of mutant teens like the red sea.

"Laura, what happened?" I knew that Professor already knew what happened, I knew he didn't have to ask.

"Nightmare, I'm fine though. No need to worry." I tried to give a real enough looking smile as every one murmured good night's on their way back to their rooms. After a few minutes of convincing that- no, this wasn't some full scale psychological problem that I had, and yes- I was fine, to Ororo, she left. Now only Logan and Professor remained.

"Laura, your nightmares have been occurring a lot more frequently lately, do you wish to talk about it?" Professor asked, ever so calm.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. But Professor?" he looked up at me, "Can you make them stop?"

"I'm not sure I could, short of putting up a mental wall from your sub-conscious and all of your memories, good and bad."

"Then do that. I just want to sleep." my eyes dropped to the floor. I was tired, hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all week, I was getting sick of being afraid to fall asleep, terrified I might actually fall asleep in school and wake up screaming.

"Laura, that could be a danger to you, and everyone else here, you'd forget us, Logan, your time at Hydra, you'd forget everything. I can't risk that. I am sorry." with that, Professor wheeled out of my room, leaving me alone with Logan.

Wonderful. Just fudgin' _wonderful_.

"Kid, you know I'm not goin' ta lecture ya, if ya wanna to talk about it, I'll listen. If ya don't, that's fine." Logan retracted his claws, but made up for it by sniffing the air deeply.

"I don't, Logan. I just want to sleep." he nodded and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. Silence. I needed silence. I needed to get away from all the electronic buzzing, I need to get away from all the teens residing here, I need away from their loud voices and their out-put opinions. In training, I wasn't aloud to talk, and if I did I was punished.

I looked around my room, seeing everything that was there; my desk, with all of my handwriting practices spread out, a few pencils and an endless amount of pens; my closet, all of my leather hung up or folded neatly and the doors securely closed; my bed side table, holding my lamp and a picture of all the X-Men carefully framed. Nothing was in my floor, everything had it's place, and everything was in it's place.

I pulled the thin sheet away from me as I threw my legs over the side of my bed, and got to my feet. The wooden floor was cold and it woke me up immediately. I shook my head of any remaining memories from my dream as I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I turned the shower water on, testing the warm water. I stripped off my pajamas and climbed in.

The water was just above room temperature, and I turned the cold water down and the hot water up. It stung a little bit at first, but after a few seconds, it got better. I didn't grab the shampoo, I didn't touch the conditioner, and I stayed away from the body wash. I wasn't here to clean myself, I was here wash out the memories. I waited until my skin was raw from the heat of the water to I turned it off.

I stepped out of the shower into a steam filled room, I was barely able to see because of the steam. It was startling really, to step out of what felt like the hottest shower in my life and come out into a cold room.

I shook these thoughts from my head and tried my best to keep my mind clear as I walked back down the hall to my room. I opened my door and was surprised that it was not as empty as I had planned it to be.

"X23. How good to see you again."

"Madam Hydra. Can't say that this is a pleasant surprise." I remarked, moving over to my closet, pretending that she wasn't there. I got to my closet, opened it and got a pair of leather pants, a forest green tank top, and a leather jacket. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep.

"I would rather you go back to bed then go around, securing your territory like an animal." Madam Crazy-Pants mumbled to herself.

"You have no control over what I do now. So don't give your opinion." I growled. It was hard to resist the urge of ripping her thought out right here and now, but I held onto the sanity I had left and fought the urges. I dropped my towel and changed into my selection of leather, the last ting I did in the room was grab my boots. I put them on in the hallway, walking silently, as I went down to the danger room. I heard M.H. Walk down the hallway behind me, expecting me to turn around and follow orders like a good little weapon.

"What do you want?" I snarled, turning on my heel and facing her.

"You." with that simple word I felt two needles fly into my neck, injecting me with some sleep drug. I dropped to the ground like a sack of adamantium. One thought flitted through my mind before everything went black:

_If killing yourself was the only way out of Hell, would you do it?_

**AN~ So. . . continue? **


	2. Days in Hell

**AN~ Second chap! Thanks to you guys who reviewed!**

**Laura**

I forced my eyes open, they were heavy and when they were open, the lights hurt my eyes. I sat up and looked around me; I was in a white cubic room. I was back. I was back at Hydra. Back in Hell.

I felt my heartbeat increase, and I found myself starting to hyperventilate. My twin claws came out and I smashed them into a wall. I expected them to go right through, but all I got was a strong electric current that ran all along my metal skeleton. I was thrown back from the wall, hitting the other one with my back.

I started to sit up, but the world swirling around me was enough to make me stop and wait for a few seconds. I closed my eyes, and focused on my hearing. I heard silence. For the first time in year, I heard silence. I memorized how there was no electric buzzing, how there was no snoring, or yelling. No laughter, no running footsteps, nothing. I lost myself in it. I didn't pay any attention to the fact that I was face down in a white room in Hell. Didn't pay any attention to the ache in my bones, or the slow healing taking effect. I just forgot about it all.

I was numb by the time the next sound touched my eardrums. After however long I was in this silent room, the sound actually hurt. I was barely aware of hands and arms picking me up and putting me on this medical bed and the strapping my arms and legs down. I opened my eyes when they were strapping down my left leg. This was my last chance.

The claw in my foot came out, slicing one persons hand and the strap for my leg. I cut the strap holding my other foot and the I started to take down one after the other of Hydra agents and scientists. There was a break in the constant flow of people and I used this time to get the straps on my arms off.

I flew off the medical bed and down the hall. I didn't wait for someone to notice me to act, I just pushed them out of my way, slicing their weapon if they had one. I was running down random hallways, I could perfectly see the blueprint of the Hydra building in my mind, but this had to be a new building.

I rounded a corner, and found myself facing a dead end. I turned on my heel and started to round the corner when I heard it. The soft click of twelve safeties on guns. I kept low to the ground and moved, barely being able to see around the corner. There were about twelve or so Hydra agents around the corner. All with guns. And all with me as the target.

I've done this before, in my mind I had always called it 'Target Practice'. I went through the movements in my head; keep low and fast, spring with speed, keep your speed, strike fast, if you miss, you die. I wait for a few seconds, the agents were getting board by now, letting their guard down some. I sprang from my crouching position. I went in a line, slicing through each and every gun, then I went back, and sliced the people holding them.

In an instant I moved back to the dead end. I ran at full speed and dragged my claws through the wall, making a hole big enough for my to fit through. I looked out, seeing the freedom of open forest just outside. I jumped through the hole when a thought struck me; It couldn't be this easy.

I kept going though, if they underestimated me, that was their problem. Not mine. I ran to the forest, getting safely behind the huge oaks that were growing there. I didn't stop though, I kept running. And I didn't stop until I was a good mile or so away from the Hydra facility. I looked around to my surroundings, they started to disappear.

In a few seconds, they were gone. _Poof_! Nothing. I was in this big metal room, it looked a lot like the danger room.

"_Good, X23. Your improving._" I heard Madam Hydra's voice, coming out of huge loud speakers. I looked around in bewilderment, trying to put the pieces together in my mind.

_How long have I been here?_ This was the main thought in my head. I though back, tracing everything back. It felt like an endless amount of time when I finally found the answer; a week. Today marked the seventh day in Hell.

_(-At the X-Mansion-)_

"How's it going, Chuck?" Logan asked as he walked into Cerebro.

"Not well, I'm afraid. I'm having a hard time getting a lock on her location." Professor said, not turning around.

"Whats the problem?" Logan asked.

"Her mutant signature is the same as yours, and Cerebro doesn't detect her when she would use her claws, only her healing factor. Like you. But Laura was trained so well, she barely uses the healing factor." Professor sighed, opening his eyes and taking the Cerebro helmet off. "I'm not sure I'll be able to find her."

"I'm goin' out and searching for her. There's gotta be something." Logan walked out of the Cerebro chamber, getting a cigar and a lighter out of his pocket on his way. He walked up the grand staircase, going down the hallway to Laura's room. He sniffed deeply, trying to sort out all the different smells. Because Laura was his clone, he couldn't smell her**[1]**. Logan sorted out all of the mansion's sent's; febreze, all the residence, and then he found it. Four scents he didn't recognize. Three were people and one was a drug.

Logan stalked down the hall and stares, grabbing his leather jacket on the way to the garage. He knew that drug. It was made special at Hydra.

_(-Back At Hydra-)_

I was fighting my way through five sentinels. I was starving, dehydrated, tired beyond belief (it's a wonder I haven't collapsed), and I was mad. Mad didn't _even_ begin to cover what I felt. I was feeling all that rage I had bottled up and saved for the danger room. I used that rage now, it kept me going. I looked around, I had taken down three of the five sentinels.

I felt my stomach heave against my abdomen, making me uneasy. I couldn't stand anymore, my legs turned to jelly and I fell back, the back of my head hitting the metal ground with a _thunk_.

I fought to get up, to move, to just _open my eyes_, but I lost the fight. My eyes stayed closed, sending me down the rabbit hole. My only wish was to never come back out.

I opened my eyes to a bright florescent light, the smell of anesthetics, and the feel of rough sheets. I was in the medical wing, an I.V. drip attached to my arm.

"Over heated, dehydrated, starved, what are they doing to this person?" I heard a doctor exclaim as they went about my room, mumbling about abuse of power. I blinked a few times, getting used to the bright lights. I tried to move my legs and arms, to find that they were tied down.

I craned my neck to see if there was anyone behind me or around me. The only thing I could see was glass walls (sort of stupid, if you ask me), and the only things in the room was the metal medical bed that I am laying on, and the doctor's instruments on a metal table. There was only me and the doctor, who was still mumbling, in this glass room.

The blade in my foot shot out of it's hiding place and I tried my best to slice at the restraints, to get free. No such luck. The doctor saw this and quickly added something to my I.V. After a few seconds, everything went black.

when I opened my eyes again, I was met with no light. I was in a completely dark room. I took count of what I was going on with me.

My arms were suspended above my head, chains around my wrist's. My legs were held down by chains, they were around my ankles. I was still wearing my leather suit, I had lost my head cover, so no night vision. For the first time, I noticed that my hair had been cut, now it was about down to my jaw line. I felt that I was completely healed.

All of my adamantium claws came out, the pain dulled from doing this as often as I do. They started to thrash and tear at the chains holding my arms and legs. In a few minutes, I dropped about fifteen feet to the ground. In an instant large bright lights were turned on. I was in a metal room, the walls, floor, celling, the only door, it was all metal. adamantium, by the looks of it. The door opened and fifty or so human sized robots came flooding into this metal monster of a room. I held my claws out, letting them surround me before going into action.

I took them down like I did sentinels, going for the neck, just above the hips, knees, weak points on robots that were no match for my claws. I was so absorbed into the fight, I didn't even notice the walls slowly begin to rise off the ground. I was in the battle with the second to last robot when I finally noticed the walls. And the group of people outside them. I let this go for the time being and took out the two remaining robots. Now I turned to the wall.

I ran forward, the claws in my hands out and ready. I rammed the wall, full force, but my claws barely made it to the middle of the now glass wall. I started to attack the walls again and again. Slashing, tearing, clawing. I had managed to make a thumbnail sized hole in the glass wall before the group of people even noticed.

"Thats four feet thick plexie glass! Theres no way it could have done that!" one of them yelled out. I didn't stop. I continued until I had a hole big enough for me to squeeze through. I wasted no time in slashing through walls getting through one after the other. As I made my next hole, it didn't fall away from me, like all the others, it blasted toward me. I had just enough time the duck before it smashed me to the opposite wall.

I stood up, and looked out at the world through my hand made window. Heat hammered my face and I was about to turn away before even really looking out. I forced myself up to the window, and what I saw wasn't good. It was all molten rock and lava. We were underground. I was about to question why when I saw a river of silvery liquid running down one wall. Adamantium. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud siren, and then the slamming of doors and walls. I was now completely trapped inside a small room that was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

I knew I would die here. My skin would bubble off, and my adamantium skeleton would melt soon after. I opened my eyes, everything around me was starting to disappear. It was all an illusion.

"What do you want from me!" I screeched from my place on the floor. I let it all out then. I jumped off the floor, and ran at the walls. I tore through them like they were made of tissue paper. Then it hit me.

I wasn't even awake. Why would they wast all this money on buildings and repairs and people, rather than just put me into a sort of coma, or a dream state that they can control. But how can I wake up?

**1: you are not able to detect your own scent. Seriously, put your arm (if your wearing perfume, doedorant with a small, or have just taken a shower, this won't work) to your nose and sniff. Do you smell anything?**

**AN~ the second chap! Woop!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**AN~ Sorry I haven't updated recently, but the computer I use to write my Fan Fiction stuff on is, well, I don't know exactly, but it won't turn on. So until further notice, I will not be updating. Sorry. Right now I'm typing on the new family computer which is weird, because there is no privacy in this house. At all. And the font's are weird, so I'm just no going to work on it and so there. **

**You Are Now Exciting Dreamland Readers: Really sorry, but I still need to finish the next chapter, and it's on the coputer that won't turn on. But I promise, when my computer starts working, I will finish the chapter and post ASAP!**

**World War III Readers: So sorry, but I think the next chapter is finished and all I'd need to do is update. Really sorry.**

**Benders Of Weapon X Readers: KK Rene is doing the next chapter so I'll be able to post that, but if my computer isn't fixed by then, you'll just have to wait.**

**Get Away Readers: The next chap I still need to write, so it'll be a rather long wait**

**Snatched Readers: The next chap is half-way finished, but I still need to write.**

**Tidal Breaker Readers: sooooooo sorry! the next chap is about 3/4 of the way finished, so, it won't be long after the computer's fixed.**

**Would You Do It? Readers: The next chap I've started on, but it's not even 1/4 of the way done. Sorry.**

**Read On-**

**Writer Under The Stairs**

**P.S. This is the same on all of my stories, so if you're reading more than one of mine, you don't need to check it out.**


End file.
